This invention relates generally to the selective supporting of illumination apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus and methods to selectively support such equipment in relation to work to be illuminated. Typically, such support is to walls of vehicle engine compartments, as for example raised hoods of various vehicles.
At the present time, hood lights are provided with hooks which hook over protrusions or edges of or on engine compartment walls, to hang the light. This limits the direction of direct illumination, so that desired direct illumination of work may not be easily attained. There is need for enhanced accuracy of such directed illumination of work, obtainable in a ready and easy manner.